Looking For Comfort
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: After deaths in the Order, Sirius stumbles into the first bar on his way home. Depressed and intoxicated, he notices a girl seemingly in the same position as him. How will they comfort each other? SBOC. Smut.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **The basics of this wonderful plot were thought up by the equally wonderful Shnee! :smooches her: I am simply the writer.

**Dedication: **Of course to my smooch-worthy Shnee!

**Summary: ** After deaths in the Order, Sirius stumbles into the first bar on his way home. Depressed and intoxicated, he notices a girl seemingly in the same position as him. How will they comfort each other? SBOC. Smut.

**Warning: **There be drinking and sex in this story.

**Looking For Comfort**

"The Trendy Tavern." Sirius Black's grey eyes glanced briefly at the heavy sign above the door leading into the first pub he had passed on his way home from The Order's headquarters, before going in. Trendy wasn't really what he was looking for, but any place that served alcohol was all right with him.

The décor was typical, with wooden panels that matched the small tables and raggedy chairs, with a few red clad booths. A Muggle television was hanging on the wall close to the bar, but no one in the room followed whatever sport event was being showed.

Aside from a few, obviously, regular drunks there was a chubby girl minding the bar and an unusually pretty girl sitting alone in the corner booth, her fingers gripping around the glass in front of her, Sirius noted before he made his way to the bar and grabbed a stool.

"What can I get you mate?" the barmaid asked a little too cheerful as she made sure her green hairclip was still holding her black hair together in a ponytail, and Sirius grumpily asked for a whiskey, Jack Daniels.

She had to stand on the tip of her toes to reach the bottle, and her strength showed as her muscles flexed under the sleeve of her yellow sweater "Here you are." she smiled as she put the glass with the amber coloured fluid in front of him "Can I get you anything else?"

Sirius eyed the glass and simply answered "A double." before turning his eyes on the telly, trying to focus his thoughts on what was being showed in front of him, but it seemed impossible.

"Rough night?" the barmaid tried as she finished pouring the whiskey and Sirius sighed in return, apparently she thought he was in the mood to chat because he'd chosen a counter seat. He nodded "Pretty rough."

"I'm sorry." she answered sincerely, before focusing her attention on another costumer "Another Budweiser Lee?" she grinned and got a toothless smile and a nod in return from one of the other men in the pub.

There was something forward and honest about that Sirius immediately felt comfortable with and after downing the entire whiskey in one try he managed a lopsided smile "This is trendy?" he hinted at the furniture with his head as he wondered about the name of the bar.

"Not really." the girl laughed before serving the beer with a chipper "Here you are old boy." and patted the man on his grey hair as he gratefully said "Thanks so much Annie."

As Annie returned to her spot behind the bar Sirius picked up the topic again "Then why the name?" he inquired.

"Well, to keep the usual clientele when I took over the place I decided to keep the name." she picked up his now empty glass and raised her eyebrows questionably while Sirius nodded eagerly, he would definitely have another one.

"So you own the place?" Sirius was surprised, she looked pretty young, no older than twenty three, but as she confirmed that this was indeed all hers he noticed the dark circles around her eyes and recognized the signs of someone working themselves to death.

Annie handed him his second drink and pointed to a black and white picture on the wall "I'd just bought it when this was taken." her smile grew fond as she was lost in the past for a moment and Sirius slid of his stool and walked closer to the wall, his drink in his hand, to study the picture.

It was summer and she'd worn cut off jeans and a tight, strappy top, revealing she'd used to have a whole other figure. Sirius downed his other drink and started to feel a small effect before walking back to his stool and signalling for another refill.

Annie wasn't surprised, by his eyes alone it was obvious he was troubled over something, and she happily handed him the third drink, saying "So can I ask why this night is rough?" he intrigued her, this handsome boy.

Sirius took only a sip of his drink this time before answering "You can, but I'm not gonna tell." He twirled the glass between his hands before taking another sip, and looked back at Annie who opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a door in the side of the bar opening. Sirius spotted stairs in the dark, before the door closed again.

A dark haired teenage girl came inside with an unhappy toddler in her arms and Annie excused herself, "My babysitter, just a sec.", before rushing over to the girl and taking the child in her arms.

"I can't get her to sleep Annie." the teenager complained as she handed the child over, before grabbing a chair and sitting down, looking exhausted.

"Don't worry Becky, I'll calm her down and put her to bed." Annie promised before returning to where she'd been standing during her and Sirius' conversation earlier, rocking what he could now see was a blonde baby girl in her arms.

"Sshh, sshh, little girl." Annie hummed quietly while running her fingers over the child's chubby cheeks in gentle strokes. "Come on princess, sleep." she decided to try and hold the girl differently and now her blonde head rested on the shoulder of Annie who supported the baby on her right arm, still rocking her.

"She's cute." Sirius commented and Annie smiled proudly at him "Thanks. Her name's Theresa, normally she's the sweetest, but she's been a bit grumpy tonight." Annie prattled on and Sirius emptied his glass yet again, before stifling a yawn; babies didn't really interest him.

Theresa had finally fallen asleep when Sirius asked "So where's her daddy?" thinking there was actually a dad in the picture, but Annie just kissed her daughters forehead, replying "Who knows?" with a shrug, before she protectively tugged a yellow blanket even closer around the small body.

"Becky, would you watch the bar for ten minutes while I put her to bed?" Annie asked before she disappeared out the door and Sirius heard her steps on the stairs which he guessed lead to an apartment upstairs.

Becky popped a piece of gum into her mouth while dully answering "Sure." , sounding as if it was the last thing she wanted and she audibly sighed as Sirius asked for another drink.

She'd just handed it to him when the pretty, strawberry blonde girl from the corner of the pub came to the bar and asked for another vodka. Before she'd even gotten her drink Sirius had told Becky to put it on his tab, shot the stranger his most charming smile and been asked to join her at her table, which he happily did.

On their short walk back to her table Sirius had time to notice how Louise's purple skirt showed off tanned thighs, especially as she sat down, putting her drink in front of her. She smiled a little at him; it was obvious he was desperate and just needed to _be _with someone. Just like her.

"So, Sirius was it?" he nodded to confirm as he sat down in front of her and Louise continued "What brings you here?"

Sirius grabbed a cigarette from the pack she had lying on the table, Marlboro, and the orange lighter lying next to it, lighting the cigarette and slowly inhaling and exhaling before he answered her "A girl I" he hesitated, not knowing what to say "knew" he chose "died tonight. I just got the news and this is the first bar I passed on my way home." he explained, twirling the cigarette.

Louise's blue eyes followed his long fingers as he played with the cigarette and she hardly remembered to move her eyes and look up at his handsome face as she told him "I'm very sorry." taking a sip of her drink before she bluntly asked "Did you love her?"

Sirius' grey eyes widened in surprise at his question "Maybe." he whispered, before clearing his face of all emotion "So what brings you here Louise?" he asked her as she had asked him.

She smiled playfully at him "That" Louise leaned across the table, her face closer to Sirius' and his view of her cleavage beneath the light blue shirt better "is a secret." she finished, capturing his lips with her own ever so quickly before leaning back in her seat, sliding her foot up his leg.

Sirius' mouth turned into a perfectly shaped 'O' and he could barely concentrate on blinking as Louise withdrew her lips from his; he wasn't used to girls being this forward.

He felt her bare foot slide up his leg, nudging and rubbing sporadically and as soon as the shock wore off Sirius leaned back as well, smiling charmingly at Louise "What if I don't like secrets?" he asked her.

Louise laughed a little, letting her foot rest on Sirius' thigh before answering "Well then you're probably not going to like me." she picked up a cigarette, but realized Sirius had her lighter and reached her hand forward, the cigarette between her fingers, expecting him to light it.

But instead Sirius took the cigarette and let it drop to the table before grabbing Louise's delicate hand and _very _slowly dragging his tongue around the tip of her finger, staring deep into her eyes as he did so "But I do like you." he smirked.

"_Oh"_ Louise let out a small gasp as Sirius' movements made her entire body tingle pleasantly, and she, without realizing it, moved to the edge of her seat, closer to Sirius. He continued to another finger, never breaking eye-contact and soon Louise heard herself ask "We're leaving?"

Sirius nodded and reluctantly let go of her hand as he threw some Muggle money on the bar to pay for their drinks, and met Louise at the door in a breathtaking kiss. This was what needed.

His lips was still on her skin as they practically stumbled out of the bar and found it hadn't just begun raining, but it was actually pouring down. Louise hadn't brought a coat and Sirius very much enjoyed how her now almost see-through shirt clung to her curves.

He fiercely pulled her in for another kiss, her lips burning against his and his tongue tasting the raindrops on her skin before moving to explore her mouth, Louise's tongue meeting Sirius' in a dominating battle for control.

Her hands found their way under his soaked sweater, her fingers dancing across his back before moving to caress the muscles on his abdomen, as his hand cupped her breast through her shirt and teased her nipple. She had to gasp against his mouth, losing their battle, and she bit his bottom lip in frustration while pressing her body closer to his touch, closer to him.

"I have to have you!" Sirius desperately mumbled into Louise's ear before he dragged his teeth gently over the sensitive skin on her neck and she smiled dangerously at him, before grabbing his hand in hers and they ran together, down a small street right next to the bar, ending up in a deserted alley.

Sirius' head was spinning from too much alcohol and too much _her _while he watched Louise lean against a brick wall, raising her arms above her head, the rain pouring over her as she gave her body to him "You need this." she simply told him, as she noticed the faintest flash of hesitation in his eyes.

And in one fluid movement Sirius had stepped right in front of her, one of his hands closing around her wrists keeping her arms raised, and the other frantically tearing at her shirt so buttons was torn off and her breasts were finally bared for him.

Louise arched her back the best she could, getting closer to Sirius who lowered his mouth to the newly exposed flesh, his lips wrapping around her nipples that were hard from both the cold and him. Her rapid breathing was barely audible as the world around them was a chaos of howling winds and angry skies, but Sirius didn't care.

All he cared about was that he'd, after letting go of her arms, was working on removing her silky panties from under her skirt. More than eager to help Louise lifted her right leg, watching the underwear being slipped off as she opened Sirius's pants and freed his large erection.

They wasted no time as Sirius' hands gripped around her hips and without trouble lifted her up, so Louise could wrap her long legs around his waist, their bodies almost completely adjoined and the waiting a torture.

Sirius roughly backed Louise up against the brick wall again not knowing if he hurt her, but Louise didn't mind as she finally lowered herself onto his arousal and she let out a shaky breath when he filled her completely.

Her hands gripped hard around his sweater as Sirius started thrusting his hips, his mind only registering her wet tightness around him as he moved his hips again and again.

"Harder." he heard her plead desperately, and he eagerly obliged to her demand, pushing even harder against her.

Louise desperately pressed her lips against Sirius' to keep from screaming out in pleasure as he seemed to go deeper within her with every trust. His tongue twisting around hers, teasing her to oblivion only made her feel so much more intense and while she'd just moments before felt herself open to him, now she could feel herself closing around his arousal, desperate for relief.

Sirius felt it as well and he was already _so _close to the edge that her orgasm was enough to push him over it with one final thrust and he burst within her.

At first neither of them could do anything but stand still and feel the other breathe slowly, while Louise went limp in Sirius' arms after she came, both of them feeling completely drained from energy.

The rain was still pouring down and the wind was getting colder so Sirius helped Louise release her legs from around his waist, and as soon as he'd put her down on the ground again she leaned against him whispering "Thank you." before placing the smallest of kisses on his neck.

"You're welcome." Sirius grinned, handing over her discarded underwear to her "Wanna go back to my place, it's really close?" he asked her, thinking they should get in some dry clothes and not quite ready to say goodbye to her and let her slip out of his life yet.

"I'd love that." Louise smiled, and they walked to Sirius' apartment hand in hand, laughing and acting like they'd been lovers for ages and not just a moment.

Louise curiously looked around as they entered Sirius' small, but cosy apartment, especially noticing the picture of him with his arm around a pretty girl with brown hair and she wondered if that was the girl he'd lost, but knew better than to ask.

Louise turned her back to the picture as Sirius suggested they got a bit warmer and she followed him into the bathroom where they giddily stepped into the shower together. Sirius turned on the hot water and without shame they began discovering each others bodies, shared heated kisses, and soaped each other in with too wandering hands.

They didn't step back out again until the hot water seemed to be running low, and Sirius gallantly handed Louise a towel which she wrapped around her body as her own clothes were still wet.

The rest of the apartment was only one room and as the bed worked both as a bed and a couch, it only seemed natural for them to end up there, Louise lying on her stomach and Sirius sitting up, leaning against the black headboard.

Louise liked just watching Sirius; there was something majestic about his beauty as he sat there tall and proud with a far-off look in the never ending grey eyes.

He caught her staring at him and she gave him a short smile before linking her fingers with his, admiring how long and, for some reason, _sensual _they were.

"Louise why were you at the pub tonight?" Sirius thought they seemed to intimate, so close to each other like they actually loved, right now so that maybe she would answer him this time.

But Louise simply sat up, placing a leg on each side of Sirius', straddling him as she leaned forward to steal a quick kiss so her towel almost slipped open before saying "I told you, that's a secret."

Sirius didn't waste time on pouting, but flipped them over so he was hovering above her. Louise smiled, but stayed still, cautiously awaiting his next move. She was surprised when all he did was drop back down on the bed, careful not to crush her, and then kissing her ever so gently.

"What was that for?" Louise frowned, but didn't get an answer. Sirius' only response was another gentle kiss, this time on her forehead. Sirius continued to shower her with affection as he peppered her neck with brief, sweet kisses and his hands travelled all over her body, arousing her.

Sirius' kisses ventured further down her body, only stopping briefly at her breasts before his hands started teasing them instead. As his mouth reached her thighs, Louise wanted to scream, almost going crazy with the heat building up inside her and her hands closed firmly around the headboard.

Sirius could tell how excited Louise was, so he didn't linger too long on her thighs before he moved his mouth to where she really wanted him, and he nibbled, sucked, licked at her damp sex, his hands no longer cupping her breasts, but keeping her hips from bucking.

"Oh, oh" Louise simply couldn't stay quiet any longer, and she urged Sirius on with her words and moaning. She was _so _close to experience earth shattering release when she felt Sirius withdraw his tongue from her entrance and kiss his way up her body again.

"Why?" she mumbled, not understanding why he'd stopped, desperately trying to create some friction by grinding her hips against his body as he moved further up, his face soon close to hers.

Once again Sirius neglected to answer, but gently pushed inside of Louise, filling her once again. Always so gentle. So gentle she wanted to scream, because she needed him _now._

"Please, faster." she begged, her nails digging into his back, her head dizzy with pleasure. But Sirius simply continued his gentle, excruciating slow strokes within her and he kissed her. He kissed her everywhere he could reach from their adjoined position.

Each little kiss burned her skin and sent pleasurable waves of heat through her body and Louise clung to Sirius as her took her on this heavenly ride unlike anything she'd ever experienced, and finally with the deep, guttural groan of his orgasm in her ear did she come with a cry that tore through the hot air between them and bright light exploded behind her eyelids as she flew higher than ever before.

Sirius rolled off of her, staying right next to her and saw one tear slide down her cheek "What are you doing to me?" she mumbled, suddenly exhausted.

Louise felt Sirius pull her close to his body and he whispered "I don't know." to answer her question. She didn't really care if he knew or not, because he put her arms around her and they fell asleep like that, their foreheads lightly touching and their legs tangled.

0o0

"What are you doing?" Sirius coughed early the next morning as he was woken by Louise trying to sneak up from his bed. He smiled at her, and she responded with a smile herself, but it wasn't as radiant as it had been the night before.

"I'm leaving." she answered, zipping her purple skirt.

Sirius sat up in the bed, his blue sheets sliding down his body as he did so "Why so early?" he wondered.

"I have to go to a wedding." Louise brushed her long hair, throwing it over her shoulder as she finished brushing and she looked around for her shirt.

"Oh" Sirius said a little disappointed, he wouldn't have mind spending the day with her "Who's?"

"Ehm …" Louise was hesitant to answer; did he really have to know? But she decided he deserved and she said "Well, mine." she buttoned her shirt and put on her sandals, ready to leave, wondering if she should do so before he had time to say anything.

"You're getting married?" Sirius couldn't believe it. This was why she hadn't told him why she was at the pub last night. And suddenly it didn't matter any longer if he was ready to tell her goodbye and let her slip out of his life. He had to. She had just been looking for comfort, as had he.

"Bye Louise. Have a great wedding." Sirius told her, his face completely lacking in emotions as she whispered bye and he heard the door close.

**A/N: **The end! Please review! I beg you!

**XXX LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
